


The Collected Works of Erik Lehnsherr

by afrocurl



Series: Baggage Never Looks so Good [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Crippled Erik Is Fun To Read, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik writes poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Ideal Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5211) by nekosmuse. 



> These poems are all connected and relate to "An Ideal Grace". It would make sense to read these after reading what's been posted of that story so far.

If being born into you is  
as imagined  
the oceans would surely  
surround

me.

suffocate me.

leave me

wholly lacking.

Tangled,  
wrapped inside you

fulls my heart with joy  
yet

denial.

Lacking as I am.  
You cannot be mine.

Yearning,  
filling up my heart.

Leaving it unsatisfied.


	2. Outsider

we are many.  
we are lost,  
not to be found.

to be shifted from one

place

to another.

There are families  
formed;  
organic bonds  
too strong to break.  
Comprised of broken souls  
searching for  
belonging.

Hope.

Peace.

never an option,  
peace is,  
though.

only violence.  
torture.  
pain.


	3. Lost Child

never once did I say  
how they died.

it was a lake  
a car

an idiot

leaving me alone.

until you.

with you, I’ve become something

special.

Something important.

I still go back to the lake.  
Wishing it would

have all

turned out

differently.


	4. 214782

it was not mine to be  
given.

but it was branded upon my skin.

a sign of the system;  
controlling me.

confining me  
to a life of pain.

suffering at the hands of faceless others.

countless beatings  
countless bruises  
countless days of belittled comments.

no way to avoid the number  
the stigma.

but embracing it  
that cannot be done.


	5. Misgivings

Aren’t we all alike?

The same side of a coin;  
linked to each other.

Bound.

tethered,  
even in anguish.

When do we stand and escape?

Become someone unlike Janus.

One side; complete.


	6. Defeated

broken  
blue

bruised

stronger, however

pain giving birth

to passion  
to emotion.

no longer will we be  
told to submit.

we will rise.

defeating  
everyone.


	7. Magnetic ii

fascinating.

you’re compelling  
though I’m sure you’re unaware.

drawing me closer, with each day.  
you are my magnetic north.

as I try to repulse myself away, it fails.

i fall back to you.

you and your face so carefully  
drawn inside my irises.


	8. A Damaged Life

edges

edges surround

an abyss.

water  
no longer a symbol

of purity

but destruction.

pulling, towards

an end.

It stands,  
taunting me.

Calling me;  
a siren beckoning me.

someday,  
the pull, so strong,  
will pull me in.

Swallow me whole.

End  
the  
suffering.


	9. untitled

wrapped around you  
feels like

home.

nothing like the pain  
felt through years of

neglect.

it’s startling to see  
how well you  
fill my

life.

there have been

so few.  
who

manage to  
create and fill  
space

in my heart.


	10. Two-part Intervention

solemn voices

solemn news.

telling me to leave.

escape.

run.

my heart wants  
what you’re telling me

is evil.

doomed.

poisonous fruit  
from a poisonous tree.

yet, there’s so much  
that clings to the

place in my heart  
where he stays.

nestled in.  
buried deep.

I cannot save a relationship.  
Without killing the other.


	11. Brotherhood

together  
it is us against  
the world.

stronger  
united.

then apart.

as forces push

pull.

separate.

only those organic bonds  
cannot be severed.

made stronger.

as trials  
attempt to pull us apart,

we will stand.

united.

a brotherhood of misfits.


	12. Magnetic

energy hums  
when I’m near you.

Escape  
impossible

because you pull  
me.

closer.

to what, I can’t tell?  
Only I want to push you away.

You can’t be trusted anymore.

Nothing will be the same.  
Not now and not

ever.

pulling me back.  
I want to break away.  
repulse you.

because you’re repulsive.


	13. untitled

i dream  
of you.

i want to dream  
of anyone but.

your mind still burns with mine.

an echo that cannot  
fade.

a phantom itch  
constantly  
looking for rough fingers.

i want  
you gone.

but your memory remains.  
Haunting me.

Torturing me.  
like all lost boys.

still searching  
for

home.


	14. Hellfire

once

You stood as water;  
balm for my soul.

made to keep me strong.

now, you stand as  
fire.

death surrounds you.

the bright light  
that awakened my heart

lies cold.

shrunken.  
empty.  
burned to ash.

because you set it  
afire.

to die.


	15. Fallacies

i lie.

second nature now.  
to hide to pain.

it is obvious to  
some.

hard to see  
by others.

Conditioned to mask pain,  
bury it deep  
keep me safe.

stories push  
rise to the surface.

threatening to  
leave.

devour  
the careful  
existence

pieced together  
from your rampage.

your wrecking ball.


	16. voice

days pass

your voice  
crystal clear

rings.

a new haunting  
reality

settles in.

you’re someone  
to believe in.

someone to  
divulge  
deep dark secrets.

bare my Soul.

everything I am  
I want to give

to you.

drawn by your voice.

a welcome siren;  
lapping slowly  
over  
the wide expanse

smoothing away  
trauma,  
hurt.


	17. untitled

There is no

expression

that can define my rage.  
My hatred.

you

maimed me.

made me broken.

never to heal.

But there’s someone new.

exciting.

all I imagine is you  
not the oceans that I want to swallow me whole.

bitterness blinds my vision.

but all I see is...


	18. edge

running  
away.

always best.

but your smile  
your voice

brings be back.

learned behavior  
would make me

run  
run  
run  
hide.

red lips,  
blue eyes

bring me back  
from  
water’s edge.


	19. headspace

you’re in my  
head

controlling  
my impulses

but when I think  
of you

it drives her further  
away

she’s always been  
scared  
more broken.

if she knew  
how much you’re  
hold has

changed me.

she’d hate you.

but she can’t hate you.  
because I love you.  
she’s always been here.

she matters.

so do you.


	20. Wer?

who are you?

why do you  
compel me?

make me  
stumble  
fall

tired days  
seem as  
nothing  
past.


	21. Surrender

give up.  
give in.

let you  
in.

swallow me  
whole

make me.

banish him  
leaving you  
instead.

the voice,  
reason,  
screams

demands attention.

only, you’ve left.

gone away.

only the  
memory

lives.


	22. Mutation

single-celled  
evolution  
brought you  
to me.

genetic mutation  
made blue eyes

who took  
my heart  
my mind  
my soul.

proud of all  
that made you.

made me.  
made us.


	23. Belief

you make me

want.

yearn.

feel.

share,  
empty my mind.

fill yours  
instead.


	24. My Maker

my maker  
never intended

to batter, bruise.

but rough hands  
and a rougher heart

left me.

detached.

void.

unfeeling

you--

you make me  
want  
to unlearn

behavior.

old tricks, die hard

new tricks,  
will you teach  
me?


End file.
